1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotary switch.
2. Description of Related Art
A rotary switch generally includes a base having a plurality of contacts arranged in an arc-shaped array, and a rotary apparatus rotatably installed to the base. The rotary apparatus includes a contact piece connected to the contacts with friction. However, after the rotary switch has been used for a long time, the contact piece may become worn, resulting in a shortening of the service life of the rotary switch.